Explaining Histuzen
by Shahar Mystral
Summary: Hitsuzen may have brought them together but explaining what happened can be a little difficult. Just how do Sakura & Syaoran explain that they were destined to be together. How do they react to one another's new lives. Spoilers for chapters 221 onward
1. Chapter 1

This story is about C!Sakura and C!Syaoran and contains spoilers for chapters 221, 222 and 223. So if you haven't read them and get upset with spoilers go away and come back when you have read them! If you read it without having read these chapters, don't flame me 'cause I warned you.

I'm a little worried about the characters being OOC. The reason for this is due to the fact that I believe that an individual has a basic nature, but they are also products of the environment in which they grow up in. So if they are OOC it's because of their different backgrounds. But if you think that they are too OOC, please let me know and I will try to rectify it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the twenty volumes of Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE sitting on my bookshelf and… and… nothing else.

The story starts about half way through chapter 222. Enjoy.

**Explaining Hitsuzen**

By Shahar Mystral

As Sakura tried to find the right words to explain to Fuu that the sakura blossoms reminded her of the person she was looking for, Sakura suddenly felt a tingling race through her body. In that moment she suddenly knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that _he _was nearby. Turning around she saw a pair of feet descend down a nearby stair case.

Her eyes widened in disbelief and tears welled up as she raised her hands to her mouth as a figure of an unforgettable young man was revealed.

Sakura held her breath as his familiar chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise before settling into the achingly familiar smile.

For a moment, it was all that she could do to try and remember to breathe as she realised that witch's promise had been true. She was finally able to meet the person who had overwhelmed her memories.

She had found her other half. All her fears that she might never find him, or that her memories of her past life were just a dream were banished the moment he smiled at her.

She was unable to stop the tears of joy that welled up, just as she was unable to stop herself from running towards him and into his arms.

He took her weight completely as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've finally found you," she whispered joyously as he gathered her to him.

"Yes it's been so long." He whispered back, making her tremble in his arms. " But I've always believed that I would find you." He said, pulling back to look at her beaming face.

For the first time in years they were complete.

"Oh my!" Umi gasped, the shock clear in her voice. "Do you guys see what I see?" She said not taking her eyes off the scene before her. When the apparition failed to disappear she rubbed her eyes as if to banish the vision from her eyes. "I can't believe what I'm seeing."

"If you are seeing Sakura in the arms of some unknown Chinese guy, then you are seeing the same thing as me, Umi-chan." Said a stunned Hikaru, who for once had been shocked into stillness.

"She ran straight into his arms!" Fuu whispered as she took her off her glasses and whipped them clean before returning them to her face to get a better look at the hugging couple.

"Geez, and I wasn't even sure if Sakura liked boys." Hikaru muttered. "Sakura's always turned down every guy who's asked her out."

"Well she clearly likes him." Umi commented dryly. The other two nodded, their eyes wide as they look in the sight of their best friend wrapped in the arms of a stranger.

"But who is he?" Hikaru burst out after a moments silence as they took in the strange occurrence before them.

"Sakura's never mentioned knowing a Chinese guy before." Fuu said.

"Especially one so good looking."

"Hikaru!" Umi exclaimed.

"What? He is!" She said completely unrepentant. She looked at the couple before turning back to her friends with a shocked look on her face. "Oh my gosh! I just thought of something!"

"What!" The other two said in unison.

"They must have planned to meet each other here. Why else would Sakura come out here all alone?"

"I don't know…" Umi murmured. "Sakura looked pretty surprised to see him if you ask me."

"And when I asked her why she was here, she said she just wanted to see the cherry trees in bloom."

"Okay, okay, but you still haven't told me who he is."

"Believe me Hikaru if I knew, I would have told you." Umi said, exasperation building in her voice. "I'm not one to hold back tidbits of information like this."

"Where do you think they met each other?" Hikaru asked , barely pausing to take in Umi's answer.

"Why do you keep asking us? You've seen as much as we have." Umi snapped a little upset that she didn't have an explanation of what was happening before them.

"I have to ask someone." Hikaru wailed.

"Maybe they met each other in Japan then?" Fuu supplied rationally.

"Nah," Hikaru said shaking her head vehemently. "Sakura would have told us."

Umi raised an eyebrow. "So you're implying that they met each other _now_? That o_ur Sakura_ – who never looks twice at any hot guy –would just throw herself at someone she's never met before?"

"Well, I guess not. " Hikaru said slowly, looking away from the couple.

"And if this is his first time meeting her," Fuu said quietly, "I don't think he should be holding her like that. Even if she is crying."

"What!" Hikaru screeched, her head snapping back to glare at said man. "Sakura's crying? That bastard's making Sakura cry! How dare he!" And with that she marched off up to the couple, with Umi and Fuu trailing close behind her.

Her soul finally at ease, Sakura relished the warmth that she saw in his eyes. His smile was radiant and she knew that her smile was just as wide as his. It had been so long since she had felt so safe, so cherished, so loved.

As her tears raced down her beaming checks, he pulled her back into his arms, wrapping her in his love.

"Don't cry." He whispered soothingly in her ear. "I'm here."

Sakura trembled at the feel of his strong arms around her. "I know." She sniffled.

He chuckled faintly. "I've missed you."

At this point Sakura, who had been trying to stem her tears, started crying again at his words. "Oh, I've missed you too." She cried tightening her hold on his neck as though he would disappear.

However their tender moment was broken far too soon when Hikaru's shrieking voice brought them back to the real world. "How dare you make Sakura cry you… you… disgusting deceitful… horrid…little… green… slime ball!"

Sakura just caught the muttered words, "Green slime ball?" when she jerked away from him as if she had been electrocuted.

Realising that she had just stepped away from him, she shook her head slightly before deciding that she didn't care what her friends thought. Resolutely she slipped her hand back into his, blushing slightly at her forwardness.

"Hikaru, don't say things like that about people that you don't know." She chided.

"But he is making you cry!" Hikaru said bewilderedly, before once again glaring at him.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm crying because I'm happy so don't you dare get upset with him."

"Oh sorry." Hikaru muttered, turning red as she looked away.

Smiling, Sakura looked up at him to make sure that Hikaru's words hadn't upset him. However her fears were unfounded when he smiled at her and he raised his free hand to wipe her tears away with his thumb.

Smiling contently at his touch, Sakura looked at her friends who immediately noticed the difference in her. Her green eyes shone with new warmth and she practically radiated peace and contentment despite her slightly red eyes. Clearly she had been telling the truth when she said that she was crying tears of joy.

"Everyone this is…" Sakura trailed off before blushing and turning back to look helplessly at him. "Um… I'm afraid I don't know what your name is?"

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu gapped.

"Are you feeling ill, Sakura?" Fuu asked, sounding horrified and worried. "Are you feeling mentally stable?"

"You don't know him?" Umi whispered, sounding faint.

"Don't you know his name, Sakura?" Hikaru burst out, the alarm in her raised voice overriding her friends horrified explanations. "But you were…you are…" she trailed off and gestured helplessly at their clasped hands.

Sakura giggled. "I'm perfect. I'm happy not sick. And I do know him." She blushed. "I'm just not sure what _his_ name is."

His chocolate brown eyes crinkled in amusement. "My name is Xiao Lang."

Ignoring her dumbstruck friends momentarily, Sakura frowned. "Xiao Lang?" She asked slightly upset that his name had changed, while hers had not.

His smile deepened. "My name is Xiao Lang in Chinese, but in Japanese it would be Syaoran."

Sakura's hands flew to her mouth again as she hid a smile. "It didn't change." She murmured happily. "Can I still call you Syaoran?" She asked timidly.

Syaoran squeezed her hand. "You can always call me Syaoran, princess."

"I'm not a princess anymore, Syaoran." Sakura said, her emerald eyes sparkling. "My name is Sakura and I expect you to call me that."

Syaoran smiled. "You always do." Brushing a stray cherry blossom from her hair, Syaoran caressed her check. "Of course I will call you Sakura… Sakura." He said, savouring the sound of her name on his lips.

"Whoa hold on. Hikaru demanded, interrupting the moment. "What do you mean you aren't a princess _anymore_?" She frowned. "Are you saying that you used to_ be_ a princess?"

Sakura jumped at her slip and giggled nervously. "I'm not a princess Hikaru. It's kinda hard to explain at the moment. But that's not important, I was busy trying to introduce you guys."

"But of course you being royalty is important." Hikaru wailed. She spun round to Fuu. "Fuu you read books. What is the protocol for dealing with royalty?"

Fuu raised an eyebrow. "Well you should listen to them you are being rude."

Umi snickered as Hikaru blushed and muttered a muted apology.

Ignoring her friends, Sakura began the rest of her introductions. "Syaoran, these are my friends Fuu-chan," she gestured to her bespectacled friend, "Umi-chan," she pointed out her friend who had an innate grace and long straight hair, "and Hikaru-chan," she waved towards the shortest in the group who had been making all the fuss.

"Everyone this is Xiao Lang or Syaoran and he's my…" Sakura stumbled over the right word to describe exactly how much he meant to her. The word 'boyfriend' seemed inadequate.

"I'm her soul mate." Syaoran supplied firmly. "Pleased to meet you all." He said, bowing politely to her dumbstruck friends.

Sakura blushed prettily at his words, ecstatic that he thought so deeply of her. Just to check, however she looked back at him, seeking conformation of his words.

When Syaoran saw the flicker of uncertainty in Sakura's sparkling eyes he frowned slightly at her doubt. "There can be no other explanation for what we are, Sakura." His hand tightened on hers. "Not after all that we've gone through. We can't be anything else."

She nodded as she was once again overwhelmed by the warmth of his eyes and by the fact that she was finally staring at him in person.

He was no longer a distant memory of before her rebirth. They were _finally _together.

"You're right. We are soul mates."

Meanwhile, Sakura's friends had been caught up in the fantasy of their friend's love. She was in a foreign country and she just claimed to have met her soul mate who was incredibly good looking and clearly in love with their friend, if his actions were anything to go with. It was like something out of the movies.

Umi, however was the first person to snap out of their romantic daydream. Despite what Sakura and this stranger said, this sort of thing just didn't happen everyday.

"I'm sorry Sakura," she said gently. "But I've never just heard of two people just meeting and realising that they were soul mates. Even in the movies, it usually takes a while for people to realise that. You two, think that you are soul mates right off the bat. Furthermore, you claim to have just met but its clear that you have a history."

"What aren't you telling us?" Fuu said, realizing what Umi was saying was true. "Your stories just don't ring true."

"Maybe they met on an internet chat room." Hikaru speculated, before Sakura had a chance to respond. She was clearly trying to make up for her earlier social blunder. "That could explain the history but even still you are way too affectionate with one another."

Immediately Sakura and Syaoran felt the full weight of Sakura's friend's combined gazes which were filled with a mixture of wounded feelings, expectation and disapproval.

The couple looked at one another before smiling at the three girls.

"Have you ever heard of 'hitsuzen'?" Sakura asked.

"'Hitsuzen': fate, destiny, that which is not coincidence, the inevitable." Fuu supplied promptly, sounding as though she had just read it out of a dictionary.

"Are you saying that you two meeting today was fate?" Umi asked. Sakura nodded. "How can you be so sure?"

"Come, let us take a seat." Syaoran said, leading Sakura to the trunk of the blooming cherry tree. "It's a bit of a story." Sitting down, and gently pulling Sakura to sit next to him, Syaoran entwined his fingers through hers and waited for her friends to gather around, before starting his and Sakura's tale.

"Many years ago, in a country in another time and space, there was a princess. She was beautiful and loved by her people," Sakura, surprisingly, blushed at his words, "but she also had a large amount of magical power and as a result was targeted by an evil sorcerer who wanted her powers for himself."

"One day the princess, along with her brother, the king, went to the country's ruins to oversee the archaeological excavations that were being carried out. However while she was there, the evil sorcerer struck and attempted to steal her powers. But he was thwarted when one of the archaeologists grabbed her and pulled the princess out of the magic circle. However he was too late to save her completely. Her soul had been removed and scattered across the universe, her body was nothing more than an empty vessel. Her life was hanging on by a thread." Syaoran's voice had lowered at the last words, his anguish clear in his voice, drawing in his audience.

"Knowing time was short, the high priest of the country immediately acted. Since there was no time to get anyone else to go with the princess, the high priest mustered all his powers and sent the princess and the young archaeologist to another dimension to ask the Time-Space witch for her help. There, they were joined by two other travellers and were given the means to travel through time and space to collect the pieces of the princess's souls."

"As they travelled," Sakura continued, "the princess and the archaeologist faced many obstacles, but the princess began to fall in love with the archaeologist, who fought so valiantly for her."

"And the archaeologist," Syaoran added, "felt that he had always loved the princess that he vowed to protect." Fuu, Hikaru and Umi, all sighed whimsically at this point, completely caught up in the story that the two soul mates were weaving.

"Hey, it's my turn to tell the story!" Sakura said as she gently nudged Syaoran in the ribs.

"Sorry." He said smiling. "I just had to add that line."

"Anyway," Sakura said, shaking her head, smiling. "They had to travelled to many worlds, and all seemed to be going well." She paused, taking in a deep painful breath. "But then disaster struck."

"A spell that had been cast, many years before their journey began, broke and caused the archaeologist to loose his mind and become a puppet of the evil sorcerer. The archaeologist attacked his friends and fled to a new world, leaving the princess behind."

"No!" Hikaru gasped.

"What happened next?" Umi demanded impatiently.

"The princess had no choice but to continue their travels," Sakura continued "except finding the feathers became less important when compared to finding the archaeologist. However as they travelled they kept finding destruction which had been caused by the manipulated archaeologist."

"But eventually the princess and the archaeologist met."

"And she managed to save him and they lived happily ever after?" Hikaru burst out, unable to contain herself any longer.

"No." Syaoran said, the anguish in his voice clear. He swallowed before whispering in an agonised voice. "He killed her."

"Oh my…" Fuu said, her eyes tearing up.

"Syaoran," Sakura chided, squeezing his hand tightly. "You're telling this story all wrong." Looking back to her distraught friends, she informed them, "The princess was actually trying to stop a battle, and she inadvertently got in the way of his sword. It wasn't his fault." She said clearly. "He was being controlled and had no control over his actions."

"Nevertheless," Syaoran cut in, "the princess died in his arms, with half a declaration of love on her lips. Unable to bear the pain of knowing that he killed her, the magic was broken and he regained control of himself and fled."

"What happened to the archaeologist?" Umi asked quietly.

"He later died, trying to help the true hero defeat the evil sorcerer who had ruined so many lives."

At this point, Hikaru, Fuu and Umi burst into tears. "This is worse than Romeo and Juliet." Umi wept. "They at least got a little bit of a happy ending."

Even Sakura felt a little teary eyed at hearing her story. "The story isn't finished yet." She said softly.

Immediately, the girls tried to temper their tears. Syaoran waited for the crying for to subside before continuing. "The witch who had first helped them, had gathered the souls of the princess and the archaeologist when they had dies. She offered them the opportunity to live again, but still with all the memories that they had accumulated through their lives, the good memories and the bad memories, everything. But most of all she offered them the chance to meet each other and love again."

Syaoran trailed off, and turned to stare at the green eyes that had haunted him for a lifetime.

"Wait you haven't finished the story!" Hikaru blurted out. "Did they accept the offer?"

"We did." Sakura and Syaoran said in unison as he wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled her cheek.

Their announcement was met with a stunned silence.

"You two really are soul mates." Umi said, a little taken aback. "You must be if you could tell that story together."

"You two were really destined to meet each other today." Hikaru confirmed as she burst into happy tears. "This is like something right out of a manga."

"And I think that we need to give these two some alone time." Fuu said standing. "You no doubt have a lot to catch up on." She said addressing Sakura and Syaoran. "We'll see you later Sakura. Come on Hikaru, Umi. Let's go.'

Quickly, Sakura's friends said their good byes and headed back to their hotel.

"I thought that they would never leave. Would it be bad of me to say that I'm glad that they're gone?" Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear.

Sakura giggled as goose bumps raised on her arms. "It would be very bad of you." She said with a mock frown. "But then again it would be bad of me as well since I happen to agree."

"Gods, I've missed you Sakura." Syaoran whispered as he nuzzled her cheek tenderly. "Where have you been all these years?" He asked her as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. "I don't recognise your uniform. Is your school located somewhere in Hong Kong?"

"I've been in Japan all my life, this is the first time that I've left Japan." She said as she fiddled with the hem of her blazer. "I'm here in Hong Kong on a school field trip."

"Well that explains why I've never seen you." Syaoran muttered. "I've never been to Japan, let alone Tokyo."

"You say that as if you have been to other countries." Sakura observed.

"Well, I have." Syaoran said shrugging slightly. "I was born into a very influential family of Chinese businessmen and magicians." He rubbed his top lip smugly, "You may have heard of my family – we own Li International."

"No way!" Sakura exclaimed. "You guys practically own the world, right after Coke a Cola!"

He chuckled softly. "Hardly. And you? Has this life been good to you?"

She nodded. "I would say that I come from a middle class family, I have a loving mother and father and Touya is my older brother as well. It appears he and I come as a set of siblings."

Syaoran groaned and hid his face in his hand. "I have to put up with his moodiness, again. I can see it now. Death couldn't tear us apart but your brother thinks that he can."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're over reacting. Touya's been really nice to all my friends."

"How many of these friends were guys who were dating you?"

"None, I've been waiting for you."

Syaoran half groaned, half chuckled. "I'm glad that you waited for me, but I almost wish that you hadn't."

Sakura frowned, confused by his words. "You want me to date other guys?"

"Yes. No." Syaoran looked at her, his chocolate brown eyes dark, then he whispered in her ear as though he was confessing a deep dark secret. "Your brother terrifies me. I can see him now, walking up with a gun and threatening to shoot me for even wanting to talk to you. And worst of all he has been saving up on over-protective brother moments for years."

Sakura burst out laughing.

"You can laugh, Sakura," Syaoran said direly, "but I would rather face a horde of oni than face your brother. He is going to kill me." He frowned suddenly. "He's not here in China is he?" He asked, sounding a little panicked.

Sakura grinned. "No he had to stay in Japan to work."

Syaoran released a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. He would kill me if he saw us now."

Sakura patted his knee and tried to control her laughter. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." She said trying to be serious, before bursting into laughter.

And this time, Syaoran couldn't help but laugh along with her.

When their laughter had died down, she smiled up at him and as he watched her face burst into a very becoming blush.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I was just thinking that the best thing about this life is that I'm with you. All my dreams came true. And I won't let anyone take you away from me. Even my brother."

Pulling her into his arms again, he said, "You know, I was just thinking the same thing."

For the next hour the re-united couple cuddled and filled the other in on the lives, their family, their friends, their schooling.

"Well, I'm home schooled." Syaoran said. "I have various private tutors and my subjects vary from international relations, to languages – which is one of my favourites, to maths, history and all the other normal stuff that people learn, but I also have swordsmanship lessons, hand to hand combat lessons and magic lessons. I think learning to use magic was one of the strangest things I had to learn."

"Why?"

He chuckled. "Well when I started school I wasn't exactly a blank slate. I still had all my knowledge from my previous life. Except I had never really used my own magic before. Fai's magic was completely different to my own, so I was going in blind, unlike with my other studies."

"That's so unfair." Sakura said pouting. "I could read before ever having been taught how to – the language that we used in Clow is remarkably similar to Japanese, but otherwise the things I learnt in Clow didn't help me very much." She waved her hands around dramatically. "Oh I can run a desert country, I can host a banquet, play numerous musical instruments and I think I can fly a plane, if planes are anything like the ones in Piffle world. But do you think that helps me with geometry and algebra? Being a princess hardly helped me at all."

"Well," Syaoran began, "when the Li's buy themselves a desert country, I'll let you run it. And everyone will be amazed with you skills."

Sakura giggled, before looking down and gasping. "I'm going to be late." She stood up. "I have to get back to the boarding house. I've got to go."

"I'll walk you back." Syaoran said standing.

They made their way back to Sakura's boarding house, simply relishing being in each other's company.

It was all too soon that they arrived at the boarding house and they had to bid each other farewell. They stared at each other, each waiting for the other to say good bye first.

"Well, I guess this is good night." Syaoran said reluctantly.

Sakura nodded sadly, before hugging him tightly. "Yes. Good night Syaoran."

His grip tightened on her momentarily before he let go. "I thought you said you were going to be late."

"Oh yes." Sakura gasped, spinning around. However no sooner had she taken one step towards the boarding house, when she suddenly spun back round and flung herself into his arms. "When am I going to see you again?" She asked the desperation clear in her voice.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura. Without a doubt, I will see you tomorrow." Withdrawing from her hold, he took hold of her hand and raised it to his lips. "I swear on my honour as a Li, that I will see you tomorrow." Bowing his head slightly, he kissed her fingertips.

When he raised his head, his smouldering brown eyes met her sparkling emerald eyes. "Until tomorrow, Sakura." With a small smile, he released her hand and left. Leaving a stunned former princess behind.

I'm hoping to make this into a three-shot. Please let me know what you think. Are they OOC? Is this worth continuing? Do you want more fluff?

Basically please review.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter gave me a fair bit of grief. It made me realise that my knowledge of Chinese is sadly lacking, so I have begun the quest to learn Mandarin. In the mean time if there are any mistakes that you pick up let me know, so I can enlist the aid of my translators/teachers, and fix it. Also the characters and I had long fights about how to do something and I would love to say that they won, but I fear there once again may have been a touch of OOC-ness in their actions.

Oh and just in case you get curious I've decided that Ryo would use a nickname for Syaoran which would be as follows 狼哥 (Lang-ge), Syaoran's Chinese name being Li Xiao Lang - 李小狼. So I'm using the last syllable of Lang meaning wolf and adding the "ge" as the suffix for 'big brother', so it'll be something akin to "Lang-onii-san". And while Ryo may not be younger than Syaoran, I like the name so it sticks unless you all hate it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except for the twenty-four volumes of Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE sitting on my bookshelf and… and… nothing else.

**Explaining Hitsuzen**

By Shahar Mystral

**Chapter Two **

Syaoran stepped out of the Hui Lin Boarding House, feeling rather disappointed. He had arrived twenty minutes too late to meet up with Sakura, due to his dismal morning training session. He had been distracted with thoughts of Sakura for most of the training session and as such he had not been focused on what he was supposed to be doing. Consequently the tutor had extended the training session until he had performed all of his sword katas flawlessly. It had taken him three tries to get it right before he had finally managed to clear his mind and focus on the task at hand.

Thus by the time he had showered, dressed and made his way to the boarding house, Sakura's school had already left to go to the nearby Schenoi Art Gallery. Syaoran paused on the side walk as he considered his options. He could either to wait at the boarding house, or he could take a chance and go after her and hopefully meet her at the art gallery.

Eventually his desire to see her as soon as possible won out and he was just about to climb into his family's car when he heard a familiar voice shout out his name. He winced and fleetingly considered acting like he hadn't heard anything, when the voice called out again.

"Xiao Lang!"

Sighing at the delay, Syaoran stopped and waited for his best friend to saunter over to him. However as he took in his friend's choice of 'women attracting' clothing, Syaoran groaned. Usually he really enjoyed being in Ryo's company. Indeed many people had picked up on that fact that the two boys complimented each other personalities – Ryo bringing out Syaoran's playfulness and Syaoran tempering Ryo's impulsiveness. Ryo was often described as outspoken, brash and constantly seeking a challenge to test his skills on. In Syaoran's opinion, it was a good thing that he saw his family obligations as a challenge to over come otherwise Ryo would have left them in the lurch ages ago.

However in recent years, Ryo had decided that finding the perfect woman was the next great life challenge and as such had been relentless in his pursuit of them. Syaoran normally didn't really mind his friend's need to challenge himself, except for the fact that he inevitably got drawn into the women seeking quests as well. He had spent countless hours as Ryo's wing man, in hundreds of clubs and hang out spots, suffering the advances from women he was completely uninterested in. And with Sakura waiting for him, he was in no mood to look for his soul mate when he had already found her. As far as he was concerned his quest was over.

"Thanks for waiting." Ryo said smiling as he reached his friend.

"No problem." _'I hope waiting won't become a problem though." _Syaoran added mentally. "You getting in?" Syaoran asked, gesturing to the waiting car, eager to be on his way. "I've got to go, so I can't hang around here all day."

Ryo shrugged. "Sure, I don't really have anywhere special to be. I could do with some company."

Syaoran smothered a twinge of irritation. Even though Ryo often accompanied him on his errands around the city, he had hoped that Ryo would have had something else to do on this particular day and would refuse his offer. Yet it appeared the fates were not on his side.

"So where're you headed?" Ryo asked, once he and Syaoran had climbed into the car.

"The Schenoi Art Gallery." Syaoran said, both as the answer to Ryo's question as well as an instruction to the driver. The driver nodded and Syaoran leaned back in his seat. Ryo however, leaned forward with a look of horror on his face.

"Why on earth are you going there?" He asked incredulously. "There's nothing there except dusty old paintings!" He shook his head, appalled. "I leave you alone for a week and you suddenly become as dull as one of those old men in the park." He sighed dramatically. "I know you like history and stuff, but you need to live a little, Lang-ge." He nodded his head sagely. "What you really need is a girl. And I happen to know the perfect place to find one, or several for that matter." Before Syaoran could utter a word in protest, Ryo called out to the driver "Turn right here and head up to Suzhou Street. There is a lounge there called the Chou Enlai, which I've heard is a great pick up spot."

"Fang, ignore him." Syaoran said forcefully to the driver, before turning back to his friend, a scowl on his face. "Ryo, I know you are trying to help, but don't." Realising how harsh he sounded, Syaoran took a deep breath, trying to quell his irritation. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. It's just that I _have_ to go to the art gallery today. I'm meeting someone there."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't realise." Ryo managed to look contrite for about ten seconds, before his usual happy-go-lucky grin returned. "So why were you outside the Hui Lin boarding house then?"

"I was looking for someone but she wasn't there." Syaoran replied simply.

"She?" Ryo asked slowly digesting the information. "Is she a business partner or something?"

Syaoran shook his head, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Have you finally met someone, Xiao Lang?" Ryo asked intrigued as he noticed the red tinge on his friend's cheeks.

"I met people all the time, Ryo." Syaoran said stiffly, hating the warmth in his cheeks.

However, Ryo was not to be put off. "You know what I mean, Lang-ge." He flung his hands behind his head, a cocky smile on his face. "You've finally found yourself a girl, haven't you?"

"I have." Syaoran said, sighing. It was far easier to let Ryo in on his secret, then try and hide it. Ryo could be relentless when he wanted something. Besides, Syaoran knew that he would eventually find out anyway, given his ruthless 'information gathering' skills. "She's the one that I've been waiting for all these years."

"Oh, you sound pretty sure that she's the right one." Ryo said a little sceptically. "She must be something amazing. How long have you known her?"

"That depends." Syaoran replied evasively.

"On what?"

"Well…" Syaoran paused as the car rolled to a stop outside the Schenoi Art Gallery. "It depends on whether you ever believed my stories of my past life or not."

Ryo snorted. "Damn, she must be one hell of a babe to have swept you off your feet and make you believe in that soul mate nonsense of yours." Ryo said shaking his head as he followed Syaoran out of the car, towards the gallery. "What's her name and where's she from? Is she a local?"

"Her name is Sakura and she is from Japan." Syaoran said. "It's her first time in a foreign country. She is so excited to be here." He chuckled softly. "She's always wanted to travel and see the world."

"Well I hope she's only looking at the sights that Hong Kong has to offer and not indulging in a school-girl fantasy of finding a rich foreign crush in a foreign country." Ryo said cynically. "You know how girls get when they find out that you're rich. The fact that she won't have to see you after her holiday is just an added bonus. No strings attached and all that."

"Stop looking for the worst in everyone." Syaoran muttered as he shoved Ryo through the doors of the Schenoi Art Gallery. "You haven't even met her yet. She is nothing like that. You'll see."

* * * * *

As Ryo stumbled through the doors, smiling at his foolishly love-struck friend, he sighed inwardly. _'I pray for his sake that she isn't after a spring fling, but I really hope she doesn't like frequenting stuffy art galleries often.'_ He could already feel the uptight atmosphere pressing down on his shoulders, making the rebel in him twitch. _'This place makes my shoulders ache.' _So it was with a combination of reluctance and curiosity that he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants and followed Xiao Lang to the information counter.

"Can I help you?" The smiling woman behind the counter said as Xiao Lang approached.

"Yes." He replied in what Ryo had dubbed his 'Li voice' – the one he used when he wanted something done immediately. "I'm looking for someone and I was hoping you could help." Ryo watched with faint amusement as the woman's back straightened at the sound of authority that Xiao Lang's deep voice carried.

"O-Of course Sir." The poor woman fumbled nervously with her fingers. "How can I be of service?"

"I'm looking for the Seika High School tour. They should have arrived a few minutes ago. Would you please tell me where they are in the gallery?"

The woman nodded quickly, shuffling the pamphlets on the desk. "I'll just radio their tour guide and find out where they are. One moment please, sir."

As Xiao Lang watched her dig out the staff radio with narrowed eyes, Ryo turned away to seek more entertaining diversions. He had been gifted before with the opportunity of watching Xiao Lang instil overwhelming subservience in people before and as usual, the familiar bored him. "Hey Lang-ge," he called as wandered down the hallway, "I'll be up ahead. Just grab me when you know where this girl is."

Shoving his hands deeper into his pockets and slouching, in deliberate defiance of the haughty culture that pervaded the gallery, his eyes skimmed over the magnificent pieces of art barely taking them in. As far as he was concerned staring at expensive paintings he didn't own and couldn't use to impress people with, was just an exercise in futility. Also some of the paintings were downright ugly and why a piece of canvas covered with red and purple squiggles could be considered art was beyond him. Overall the whole affair seemed rather pointless to him.

He had just begun muttering to himself that "Places like this were designed to make people feel poor and uncouth," when the sound of feminine voices drew his attention. He threw one last look over his shoulder at Xiao Lang who was clenching and releasing his hands – a clear indication that he was getting impatient – and decided to follow the more alluring voices around the corner.

As he rounded the corner, he saw for the first time since coming to the gallery, the true beauty that should have been immortalised and placed in such a place. Stunned, he was momentarily rooted to the floor.

Just ahead of him stood four school girls around his own age, engaged in a heated discussion. Thanks to his language tutor's lessons, he had no problem understanding them, even though they were speaking in Japanese. Immediately he gathered that they were not quite where they were supposed to be.

A girl wearing glasses hung back from the rest of the group, as though reluctant to follow. "We'll get into trouble if they notice we are gone." She called out to the other three.

"Oh, relax Fuu." The tallest in the group replied. "The teachers are too busy looking at the paintings. Worse comes to worst we will just say that Hikaru here," She nodded towards the shortest in the group, "wondered off and we went to find her before she panicked and started burning the paintings to make smoke signals."

"Hey!" the girl – Hikaru – said, rounding on the girl who had just spoken. "I wouldn't something like that, Umi. I'm not a complete ditz." She grabbed the hand of the fourth girl, who had yet to have spoken. "C'mon. Let's leave these two and go find him, since you say that you can 'feel' his presence."

It was the sight of the most beautiful girl ever in Ryo's opinion, heading towards him, which finally snapped him out of his awestruck statue impersonation. As he whipped his hands out of his pockets and plastered on his most charming smile, Ryo quickly took in her deep green eyes, her dainty build and warmth that glowed in her aura. As she and her friend approached he stepped in front of her, halting them.

"I'm sorry to bother you," he said in slightly accented Japanese, "but can you help me with some directions?" He smiled confidently at her, waiting to hear her voice for the first time.

The beauty smiled, her eyes glimmering. "I'm not from around here but I'll try. Where do you need directions to?"

Ryo closed his eyes for a moment, savouring her voice, before opening them and focusing his eyes on her. With all the skill of a practiced flirt he murmured charmingly, "I would like directions to your heart."

Ryo watched with satisfaction as a smile bloomed on her cheeks and her eyes lit up. He knew she was beautiful but when her face glowed with what could only be her love for him and his heart stirring words, he felt the earth shake beneath his feet. He had finally found the girl of his dreams. The one that would complete him. He squelched the urge to pump his arms in the air in victory.

He had taken half a step towards her, when her friend with short hair snickered. Puzzled, he looked at her.

"I'll give you directions to her heart if you want." She rocked slightly on her heels, her hands behind her back and a definite evil smirk on her face. "You'll find it right behind you."

It was at that moment that Ryo realised that the beauty had not been staring at him with such love in her eyes. She had been looking at a point just over his shoulder. '_She probably wasn't even listening to me.'_ he thought dismally as he slowly turned around.

Ryo winced as he turned around and saw that Xiao Lang had been standing behind him. He immediately put two and two together – this was Xiao Lang's girl and he had just crossed the line.

* * * * *

Syaoran glared at his friend as a foreign wave of anger and possessiveness swept through him, shaking him to his core. He had felt a rush of heat, followed by a pounding sound in his ears, when he heard Ryo hitting on Sakura with such a tacky pick up line. _'How dare Ryo flirt with Sakura?' _He thought furiously_. 'Didn't I just tell him about her? That means that she is _clearly _off-limits.' _His glare intensified and it was with a small twinge of satisfaction, that Syaoran watched the blood drain out of his friend's face.

Ryo gulped and raised his hands defensively. "Ah dude, I didn't know it was her. You know I would never..." He swallowed heavily, when Syaoran continued to glower at him. "I _swear_ I didn't know." He beseeched, reading the turmoil of raging emotions in Syaoran's glare.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed malevolently, and he felt his body tense in anticipation of a fight. Somewhere inside of him, a small voice questioned his fury and the actions that they demanded. Ryo was his friend but what he had done… surely his actions demanded some retribution? As the rage bubbled inside him, he realised that he had never felt anything close to what he was feeling now, in either of his lifetimes. That realisation alone, kept him from striking Ryo with a bolt of summoned lightening.

However, just before he could decide on a _better _course of action, which mostly involved him punching Ryo, he felt a soft and gentle touch on his arm – a stark contrast to the violence that raged within him. Seeking the source of the touch, he glanced down and was immediately caught in Sakura's jade green eyes. He had been so caught up in his fury that he had failed to realise that she had walked right up to him. As he gazed into her eyes, he felt all the anger he had been feeling, ebb out of him and a new feeling of peace welled up in him. It was at that moment that he knew that his behaviour was completely irrational – he wouldn't be loosing Sakura to anyone anytime soon.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, the concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm okay" Syaoran muttered, his voice gruff with residual emotion. He cleared his throat and looked up apologetically and blushed immediately. Everyone was staring at him in varying degrees of shock, although Ryo, he noticed much to his chagrin, looked ready to bolt. "I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

For a long moment, silence hung in the air before…

"I never figured you to be the jealous type, Lang-ge." Ryo stated hesitantly, clearly aware of the fact that the jealous rage had been directed at him.

"I was not jealous." Syaoran stated hotly.

Ryo shoved his hands into his pockets, relaxing slightly since the killing intent in Syaoran's eyes had waned significantly. "Sure and I'm just a ball of pink fluff. You were ready to rip my head off and blast me to smithereens."

Syaoran blushed as Sakura's friends - he had forgotten they were there - snickered. He shuffled uncomfortably as he realised that his friend was right. He had nearly lost his control – and that control was something that the Li family prided itself in. He shuffled uncomfortably for a moment, before Sakura slipped her hand into his, stilling him. "Ah, sorry about that."

"It's no big. I probably deserved it." Ryo said unconcerned once more. "But before you beat yourself up over it, may I enquire who the object of your jealousy is or do I risk my life to do so?"

For a brief moment, Syaoran contemplated not telling Ryo, but realising the true nature of the new emotion that he felt, he squelched down on the jealously and made the introductions.

"Ryo, I would like you to please meet the girl of my past and my future, Sakura. Sakura, this is my sometimes best friend and sometimes personal tormentor Nahga Ryo."

The two bowed to each other, before Syaoran continued introducing Sakura's friends to Ryo, who smiled and bowed politely.

"I hope you don't think too badly of me." Ryo said chuckling nervously. "I'm usually not so…"

"Forward?" Syaoran supplied quickly, cutting his friend off. "Rude? Cocky?"

"No. Never." Ryo exclaimed, gesturing with his arm as though sweeping the accusations away. "I can't believe you said that Lang-ge. You've hurt my feelings." He said in mock hurt. "Just what are these lovely ladies going to think about me now? You've ruined my reputation."

"Oh I think you've done that all by yourself, Ryo-san." Fuu said teasingly.

As Ryo and her friends laughed good naturedly, Sakura tightened her grip on Syaoran's hand, drawing his attention to her immediately. "Were you jealous of your friend?"

"Yes, I think I was." Syaoran said surprising her with his honesty. "Never felt anything like it before but it makes sense."

She sighed, looking up into his chocolate brown eyes. "There's no need to be jealous. I've waited for you for so long. I'm not going to leave you, certainly not for Ryo. After all I lo –"

Sakura stopped mid sentence, her eyes glazing over, her body freezing as she caught a glimpse of a different time and place.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran said desperate to know what she wanted to say. "Sakura are you alright?" He asked loudly when she failed to respond. He clutched her shoulders, almost tempted to shake her.

"What's wrong?" Umi said. She and the others had heard the panic in Syaoran's voice and returned their attention to the reunited couple.

"I don't know." He replied frantically. "She just froze and she isn't responding to me."

Hikaru was the first to bound over to them. She took one quick glance at Sakura before declaring "She's okay. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Asked Ryo and Syaoran at the same time as both stared at her intensely, waiting for some movement on her part.

"Postive. Sakura's just day dreaming." Hikaru giggled. "She's kinda fallen asleep."

"But she's still standing up." Ryo pointed out.

"Sakura is a Dreamer." Syaoran and Fuu said at the same time, although Syaoran's voice was laced with relief.

"She is a dreamer?" Ryo asked nonplussed. "Aren't we all?"

"No, not like that." Fuu said kindly, sensing Ryo's confusion. "Sakura sees the future in her dreams and sometime she sees it when she is awake. She gets into all sorts of trouble at school for nodding off."

"Oh. I get it now." Ryo drawled slowly, taking it all in. "I've heard of those from somewhere. Can't really remember where though."

"Anyway, she'll snap out of it soon." Umi said authoritively. "It happens sometimes." She looked pointedly at Syaoran. "Its good that you know what a Dreamer is. So you'll know that it can sometimes be quite draining on her."

Syaoran nodded mutely.

"Good." She smiled. "When she 'wakes' up, she'll need some sugar so I suggest that you take her to the Gallery Coffee Shop, while we find the rest of our class."

At that moment, Sakura gasped quietly. She raised her hand to her head, swaying slightly, causing Syaoran to place an arm around her waist, steadying her. "Thanks." She murmured, resting her head on Syaoran's shoulder. "I hate it when that happens when I'm awake. Its always more draining and I loose track of the conversation."

"What did you see?" Syaoran asked worriedly, tightening his hold on her.

Suddenly Sakura beamed, her smile lighting up her face with excitement. "I saw your family and I saw Ryo with his soul mate. He meets her at your house. At least I think it's your house." She looked at Syaoran curiously. "Your house does have a red and blue pagoda right?"

Sharing her excitement, Syaoran smiled and nodded. "We do."

"Oh wow. That's so cool." Ryo exclaimed, rushing towards Sakura. "What is her name? What does she look like? Is she hot?"

"I'm sorry." Sakura said smiling apologetically. "I don't know her name or what she looks like. All I know is that your relationship starts at Syaoran's house and its going to be full of drama."

Ryo pouted for a moment before looking slyly at Sakura. "Drama you say?" At her nod he grinned. "Oh I so do love a challenge." He practically bounced on his heals before he bowed quickly to Sakura's friends. "It's been lovely meeting you three ladies, but I must bid you farewell. I've got to find my other half."

He grinned and looked at Sakura. "Thank you so much for the awesome news. You've made my day. I liked you before but now I like you even more now. I expect that I'll see you soon." He threw a glance at Syaoran. "Lang-ge you had better look after this girl. I don't care even if she is destined for you – don't you dare let her go, you hear me?"

Syaoran nodded but before he could say anything, Ryo continued. "Well I'm off to Lang-ge's place. I'll see you all around." And with that said, Ryo all but ran out of the Art Gallery.

For a long moment, silence once more reigned among the group as they processed what had just happened.

"Well that was…" Fuu began slowly.

"Interesting…." Umi finished.

Hikaru stared off in the direction that Ryo had run off to. "And I thought I was bad."

This stunned statement drew a laugh from everyone before Umi glanced over at Sakura, who was looking particularly pale. "Li-sama, you need to get Sakura some sugar, she looks like she is about to faint. Don't worry about the teachers. We'll head back to the class and run interference if we need to."

Hikaru giggled. "What Umi is really trying to say is "Look after Sakura and go spend some quality time with each other."

Both Sakura and Syaoran flushed.

"Thanks guys." Sakura said, her eyes twinkling in delight at the chance to be alone with Syaoran again.

"We'll see you two later." Umi said winking as she, Fuu and Hikaru ran off to find their class mates.

"I don't think I've told you this, "Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear as he led her to the coffee shop, "but I do like your friends. Even if they have the subtlety of an atomic bomb."

Entering the coffee shop, they choose a table off to the side, but still in view of the entrance so they could keep an eye out for Sakura's school group.

Pulling the chair out for Sakura, Syaoran leaned down as she sat down, murmuring quietly to her. "I'll go get us some coffee. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded tiredly, smiling up at him.

"I'll be right back." He said just as he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, leaving her blushing and far more alert than before.

Sakura had only a few moments to savour the feeling of his warm lips on her skin and his breath on her face before Syaoran returned balancing two mugs of coffee and a plate of sweet pastries. He had such a happy, almost goofy grin on his face that Sakura couldn't help but return the grin as he set the pastries and coffee down on the table before her.

"Thank you so much. This is just what I needed." She said as she emptied four packets of sugar into her coffee and took a sip, savouring the rush of sugar that warmed her body. "How did you know that I needed that?"

"Have some of these as well." Syaoran replied pushing the pastries closer to her. "Umi suggested that I do it while you were busy Dreaming. But I already knew as much, my family has a history of Dreamers in the past, so it's come up in my studies."

Taking a bite of a pastry and passing another to Syaoran, Sakura nodded in understanding. "I'm just glad that it gave us a chance to be alone."

"Me too. But I wonder how much time we will be able to have together?" Syaoran said as he held her hand over the table. "Do you know where you are headed to next?"

"I think that the teachers are planning to take us to a museum about the British occupation later but I'm not really sure." She sighed. "I don't think you and I will have much chance to be together. We have so little time left. If only we had met at the beginning of the trip, we could have seen more of each other."

"When do you go back?" Syaoran asked reluctantly.

"The day after tomorrow," Sakura said sadly. "I've got less than two days left in Hong Kong 'cause we fly out early on Friday morning. And I can't even spend all of that time with you."

"Don't worry." Syaoran said confidently. "Now that we have found each other we won't be separated again. At least not for long." He smiled, making Sakura's heart pound. "We'll just have to make every minute together count. And I have a plan so don't worry."

"What's your plan?" Sakura asked breathlessly.

His smile grew enigmatic. "You'll have to wait and see. I want it to be a surprise. So," he took a sip of his coffee, "tell me about what you have seen and where you've been since coming to Hong Kong."

* * * * *

For the next forty minutes, Sakura told Syaoran all about her travels and the sights that had impressed her the most. Time flew by as they discussed shared visits to the same place, reminding them both of a time when they had travelled together.

However they were suddenly brought back to reality, when a very irate voice interrupted them. "Kimihiro-san, what _are _you doing? Why did you leave the rest of the group?"

Sakura leapt to her feet, jerking her hand out of Syaoran's and rattling the table as her teacher marched up to them, the rest of the class trailing behind her. She flushed nervously and opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off as the teacher continued her rant.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. You are sitting here with a unknown man, without adult supervision, what would I have told your father if something happened to you? This is not behaviour that I would have expected out of you, Kimihiro-san."

Sakura hung her head, contrite. Consequently she missed seeing the flash of anger on Syaoran's face before he rose slowly from the table.

"Excuse me Madam, but I believe I can explain." He said with a calm that belied his true feelings.

"And you might you be_ young_ man?" The teacher asked snidely.

"I am Li Xiao Lang." He introduced himself with all the authority and arrogance that only a Li could muster.

Syaoran ignored the gasp of recognition from Sakura's peers and watched the teacher splutter into silence as she realised just who she was dealing with. A few moments later she recovered her manners and remembered to introduce herself, bowing humbly. "I am Himura Teru. I apologise for my rudeness."

"No need." Syaoran said magnanimously. "You were simply concerned about your student's welfare. However there is no need to be upset with your student. She has done your school proud."

When the teacher beamed at his comment, Syaoran continued. "I found her in the hallways suffering from a brief fainting spell, so I escorted her here, to make sure she got some sugar to recuperate." he gestured to the empty packets of sugar and the remains of the pastry. "And as you can see we are in clear view of the entrance,", "which would allow us to keep an eye out for you and the rest of her class."

"Is this true, Himihiro-san?" Himura-sensei said looking at Sakura.

Sakura paused for a moment, considering Syaoran's words. While they were not the complete truth, he had omitted much; they could still be considered the truth, since that was what had technically happened. "Yes Sensei."

"Well in that case, thank you very much for looking after my student." She bowed gratefully, before returning her attention to Sakura. "Kimihiro-san, say thank you and return to your classmates. We must be going soon."

As Sakura looked back at Syaoran, reluctant to leave, he winked and smiled widely at her.

"Actually, Himura-sensei," he said looking away from Sakura, "your student here has impressed me very much with tales of Seika High and I would like to invite you and your students to the Li manner tomorrow, if you can make time in your busy schedule. I do believe that your students would benefit from a trip there. As you may know the Li family is rather old and prestigious and we do not generally allow public viewings but I believe I can persuade my mother to make an exception this time."

A stunned silence greeted this announcement, as the teacher tried to come up with an adequate reply. Before she could say anything, a shout of "Come on sensei – you can't say no to a Li!" followed by "Say yes," echoed through the air. There was even a shout of "We'll promise to behave sensei." The rest of the class took on the cheer.

Taking advantage of the ruckus that her classmates were making and the teachers desperately trying to settle them down, Sakura gently tugged on Syaoran's sleeve, gaining his attention. "Why are you doing this?" She whispered, when he had turned his attention to her.

His smile was a combination of a loving, foolish grin and a confident grin when he said. "I want to make sure that I can be with you in anyway possible. Even if I have to invite your peers into my home to do so." He winked at her. "This was all part of my plan."

Before Sakura had the opportunity to respond, the class quietened down and Himura-sensei returned her attention to Syaoran.

The teacher sighed slightly, "It appears I have been out voted. We would be delighted to visit the Li manner."

"Wonderful." Syaoran said smiling pulling a business card out of his wallet. "This is my number. Please contact me this evening so we can arrange details for tomorrows visit."

Acutely aware of the audience that they had gathered, which now included the gallery staff as well as teachers and students, Syaoran turned to Sakura. "It was lovely to chat to you and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He bowed low before her marking her as special as it was a great honour to receive such a bow from a Li. "Please enjoy the rest of your stay in Hong Kong and stay safe, after all my 'feathers' now belong to you."

Sakura blushed as she realised what Syaoran was _really_ saying. His soul was hers. "And I've always trusted you with mine." She wished that the teachers weren't there so she could be less cryptic and touch him like she wanted to. "Thank you for everything."

Syaoran nodded a farewell and briskly stalking out of the art gallery, looking very much like he owned the world. In fact the power that he had just displayed left Sakura rather breathless.

It only took Himura-sensei and the other teachers a few moments to gather up all the students and head out towards their hired bus. Meanwhile Sakura had caught up with Umi, Hikaru and Fuu and was in the process of telling them all the details of her time with Syaoran. As the group passed through the doors of the art gallery, Sakura felt a tug on her consciousness, just as a arm reached out and drew her aside.

Sakura had just a moment to process that it was Syaoran who had pulled her aside, when she was drawn into a warm, loving embrace. "We only have a moment," He whispered as he nuzzled her check, "but I couldn't leave you without saying good-bye to you properly."

"I'm glad you waited." Sakura sighed as, her hands running up his back, pulling her closer to her. "Tomorrow seems so far away. I don't want you to go."

"Me neither." He said his voice suddenly husky. "But I need to make preparations to make sure that our separation won't be for long. I have to go." He whispered reluctantly.

He made a move to pull away from her, when suddenly Sakura raised herself onto her toes and brushed the softest of kisses on his lips. Sakura pulled back and smiled up at him, her jade green eyes twinkling. "Just something for you to remember me by," she said, smiling coyly, in response to the stunned expression on his face.

With that she twirled around and disappeared back into the crowd of Seika school students, leaving the next heir to the Li Empire feeling rather hot and bothered.

* * * * *

**Author's Note.**

So here is part two of three chapters. I really hope that you enjoyed reading this, 'cause I absolutely loved writing it. I had lots of fun with Ryo, and just F.Y.I., I do not agree with any of his statements about the art gallery. There was a long delay in getting this chapter out but I've been busy working for both money as well as an education. In fact this fic was nearly lost during a trip to China, so special thanks to XXXTrilic for having kept a copy. You are a live saver.

All the Chinese names in this fic are real, and including my Chinese name (I couldn't resist). So have fun spotting them and figuring them out.

Thank you to everyone who review, favourited and put alerts of this story. I really appreciate it. Once again please let me know if you think anyone was too OOC. And as always please review and let me know what you think.

Oh and to readers of Torn – I'm working on it. I just had to finish this first.

26


End file.
